Grace
by The Lady Rogue
Summary: Grace and Sam have been best friends as long as they remember. But as they grow closer over a hunt, she wonders if there is something more. Warning: lemony smut and naughty language.
1. Chapter 1

The hunt had been a borderline disaster. Grace leaned against the shower wall, awkwardly prying clumps of dirt out of her hair. Her shoulder throbbed from three shallow lacerations a couple inches in length. She rolled it experimentally and hissed. Fucking werewolf. Grace braced herself and grabbed the soap. Lathering up she moved under the shower stream and grimaced as she cleaned the wounds.

"Grace. You okay?" Sam's voice rang out.

"Fuck off." There was no reply. She pressed her forehead to the cool tiles and let the beat of water on her back calm her. They'd only been trying to help her. Grace cranked the shower off and dried herself. She draped a towel under her arms, tied in a knot, and marched out the bathroom. The motel room was gloomy, a dirty beige painting the walls. Sam was sitting scrunched in half on an arm chair that was tiny compared to him. He sprang up as soon as he saw her. He looked as bedraggled as she had been, but somehow made it look sexy. Grace look at the floor and mentally kicked herself. Now was not the time to crush on her friend. He spoke.

"Shit. That looks painful." She interrupted him, holding up a hand.

"I'm fine." She waved him past her towards the bathroom.

"You, on the other hand, really need a shower." Sam turned and she thought for a second he was actually going to do as she asked. Then he turned back, first aid kit in hand. Shame. They'd been getting alone so well until today. He would say it was her fault, of course, chasing after those bloody werewolves. Well, there had been no way she was going to let them escape a second time.

"Come on Grace, at least let me bandage you up." She rolled her eyes and brushed past him. She grabbed some clothes from her bag and waved them at him, wincing slightly at the pain.

"I'm gonna get dressed. And I can deal with these scratches, don't worry."

"Scratches?" Sam strangled a laugh. He narrowed his eyes and gestured towards her shoulder.

"You've been clawed by a werewolf!" he said. His fists clenched and unclenched and a grim look appeared on his face.

"Let me help." He insisted.

"No!" Grace hissed, anger flooding back to her. Who did he think he was?

"I can manage myself."

He stepped forwards and Grace took a step back hitting the wall behind her. Sam's eyes, normally so calm, sparkled with fury.

"You must be kidding. Just like you handled yourself today? You never should have gone after them alone. You're lucky we found you in time." He said. Damn he was hot when he was mad.

"Lucky! It was probably your blundering around that alerted them to my presence." Grace snarled back. Sam towered over her and for the first time Grace realised how physically intimidating he was. She was eye level with his chest, and could just make out the definition of his muscle. Fuck. She tried to move further away but found herself with nowhere to go. Sam's hands slammed down against the wall either side of her head. Suddenly she was very aware that all she had on was a towel. He glared down at her, lips just a few inches from hers. There was a long pause as his eyes burned into hers.

"Sam." She growled, placing both hands on the hard muscle of his chest and futilely pushing. She prayed her towel would not fall.

"Back off." After a tense moment he let her push him back and ran a hand through his scruffy brown hair, not meeting her eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered and stalked into the bathroom. Grace took a deep breath. The shower turned on and she sank down to sit against the wall. Holy shit. For a moment she hadn't been sure if she wanted to kiss him or slap him. She shook her head and forced herself to get up and get dressed. However attractive Sam Winchester might be, if it meant more drama, she wasn't interested.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sam emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist Grace bit her lip and tried not to stare. Really, that was quite unfair. Nobody should be allowed to look that good. The planes of his chest glistened with sweat or water and she had a momentary fantasy about going over there and licking it off him. Fuck! She was mad at him. Stop this. She turned away as he dressed, and was vaguely disappointed to find him fully clothed when she turned back. She sighed at her idiocy. Keep it professional. No drama.

Grace grabbed the first aid kit and started trying to patch up her shoulder. She fumbled with the dressing and thanked god that it had been her left shoulder that had been slashed. It was awkward enough trying to get a bandage on with her good hand. She dropped it and muttered string of profanities. Grace pulled another out and scowled at it.

Soft hands glided over hers and took the bandage. She froze. Sam gently fixed it on, and brushed his fingers over her shoulders. She shivered involuntary.

"You don't have to everything alone." He said. Grace glared at him but he didn't look smug, just a little sad. She mumbled a thank you.

"Where's your tool of a brother anyway?" She asked to break the silence.

"He somehow avoided getting as muddy as us, so he's at the bar." Said Sam.

"Probably trying it on with some poor, unsuspecting girl." She retorted.

"Probably." He agreed. Grace wandered over to the mirror and started applying her makeup.

"He's not all that bad." He said after a moment.

"The only reason he hasn't tried it on with me is he knows I'd chop his balls off in his sleep." She growled. Sam chuckled.

"You hungry?" he asked. Now he mentioned it, she was ravenous.

"Hell yeah. I could kill a beer and burger." She said.

"Please, no killing anyone tonight. I want a good night's sleep for once." He joked, and sent her a cheeky grin. She laughed and chewed her lip, staring at his.

"Let's go." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was as basic as the motel room. Cheap and cheerful was obviously their motto, although the atmosphere was about as cheerful as an abandoned funfair. Only two other tables were filled, baring the one they were at. Dean was at the bar, hitting on the bartender, who didn't look particularly impressed.

"Two more, please." Sam said. Their waitress smiled at him as she brought them over, a napkin wrapped around the one she gave to him.

"She likes you." Grace observed. Sam raised his eyebrows, and then laughed.

"Yeah right." His eyes flicked to the waitress, now busy beaming at Dean.

"Oh yeah? What's that written on your napkin then?" Grace smirked. He unfolded the napkin, and sure as anything, the girls name and number had been etched out in biro along with 'call me x'. Sam blushed and took a swig of beer, hair flopping in his face to cover his eyes. Grace laughed.

"So, you gonna call her?" She winked at him. Sam took another look at the waitress and said nothing. Grace wiggled her eyebrows at him, secretly hoping he wouldn't. Earlier the waitress had called her Sam's girlfriend and she had rushed to correct her. Part of her was now wishing she hadn't been so hasty. Sam's blush deepened. Grace took Sam's hand and gazed into his eyes.

"You have hooked up before, right?" She giggled as even his ears went red.

"No! Yes! I mean… I just… No- I'm not going to call. There's someone else anyway." He said smiling. Grace could have slapped herself. Of course there was someone else. She'd known Sam and Dean all her life, her uncle a friend of their fathers. She and Sam had always been close, but ever since a few weeks ago, when they started helping with this hunt, she thought she had felt a spark. How foolish. He was just being nice.

"Lucky girl." She murmured. He shot her an unreadable look. She tried to pull her hand away but he didn't seem to notice and didn't let go.

"I mean, you're lovely and everything, so she's lucky." She stuttered and Sam stared at Grace for a long second. She could feel herself going pink. He shuffled closer to her on the bench, and brushed his thumb over her knuckle.

"Grace, you think I'm lovely?" He half smiled, and raised an eyebrow. She grinned sheepishly.

"Occasionally." He chuckled.

"So who's this 'someone else'?" Grace bit her lip, trying to appear nonchalant. His thumb was stroking a repetitive pattern over the back of her hand. Talk about mixed signals. She wondered what his hands would feel like elsewhere. Shit. Head out the gutter Grace.

Sam stared at her lips and Grace fought the urge to kiss him. They had bantered all evening, ignoring the earlier argument, and she had thought they were flirting. Perhaps… but she couldn't let herself think it. Not with her track record. She tilted her head and he seemed to realise she was waiting for an answer.

"Just one of the most stubborn women I know. Thinks she needs to do everything herself." His eyes darkened as he looked at her. Grace closed the distance between them so their legs were touching. Perhaps she had been right. Heat flushed through her at their closeness. Fuck it. She placed a kiss on his lips, before leaning back. He looked stunned, and for a moment she thought she had misread the situation.

Then he leaned in and his lips brushed hers, nibbling at her bottom lip. Her mouth parted slightly at his touch and his tongue swept in. She sighed against his mouth. One hand was on hers, the other touching her cheek gently. He pulled away slowly.

"Come on, shall we head back?" Sam said, sending her another cheeky grin. She nodded her agreement and he threw some bills on the table. She stood, but he didn't release her hand. He looked at her, big hazel eyes staring guilelessly into hers.

"I'm sorry I was pushy earlier. When you disappeared I was so worried about you." He said. She blinked for a second, thrown, and then realised and laughed.

"I'm sorry I was a stubborn arsehole." Grace replied. He squeezed her hand before releasing it, and held out her leather jacket for her. She slipped it on, with barely a throb from her shoulder. She had always healed quickly.

"Shoulder still hurting?" he asked.

"Not really," Grace replied, then a wicked grin flashed across her face.

"I can certainly think of a few things you can do to make it better." Sam's eyes turned dangerous and she wondered if this is what it felt like to be hunted by him. He hustled her out the door. Once they were outside he pinned her to the wall, his hips digging into hers. His fingers curled around her waist. She rolled her hips and he moaned.

"Fuck Grace." He panted. His forehead dipped to rest against hers. Her body felt like it was on fire, flames igniting wherever he touched her. She was sure he must be able to hear her heartbeat.

"Are you sure you want this?" As an answer, she reached up and brushed their lips together. He kissed her back, tasting like beer and mint and something that was just Sam. His fingers dug into her body and he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands found his shoulders and the muscles rippled beneath her fingers. Damn he was strong. She moaned into his mouth.

He continued to kiss her as he walked the short distance to the hotel room, before placing her down next to him. She huffed at the lack of contact.

"Gotta open the door." He said in way of explanation. She watched him with laughing eyes. His gorgeous face scrunched as he felt his pockets for the key.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"Looking for this?" she said, dangling the key from one finger.

He looked at her with a resigned grin and she unlocked the door. They slammed the door shut and she pushed him up against it. Running her hands up his chest, she tugged at his shirt.

"You'd look better without this." She said, slipping her hands under it. Smooth muscle met her fingers, and it tensed under her caress. He shrugged his jacket off, and pushed hers down from her shoulders.

"Lose yours too." He said with a grin. She threw it to join his on the floor. He stared appreciatively.

"You are so beautiful." He said, running his hands along her sides, over her waist and over the curves of her breast. Kissing her with firm lips he backed her up against the wall. Her hands clutched at his hair. He traced a path down her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin, all the way down to her breasts and back up again. His hands stroked her sides and she shuddered against him. They dropped to her ass, caressing her.

The crash of the door banging open startled them. Hunter instincts kicking in, Sam grabbed his gun. Grace grabbed a knife.


	4. Chapter 4

"Woah, calm it fellas, just me." Dean said, a smirk on his lips. He appraised the situation and winked at Sam. Of course it was Dean. Typical.

"I was after a condom, but looks like you'll be needing it more than me." He grinned. Sam lowered his gun shaking his head. Stepping in front of Grace he shielded her from Dean's mocking eyes. He pulled one out his wallet and threw it at Dean, who caught it easily.

"Oh no Sammy I couldn't take it." Dean said. Sam glared, but flushed a little.

"I've got another. Piss off Dean." He said.

"Maybe I should stay. Show you how it's done." Dean wriggled his eyebrows at Grace. She stepped out from behind Sam, twirling the knife in her hands.

"Maybe you should. I do like a bit of guy on guy action." She replied smartly. Both brothers looked horrified. Dean recovered first and threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"You got me. Besides I'd hate to think what you'd do with that knife." He said, glancing at it. He backed out the door, and Grace slammed it in his face. Sam sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Grace looked at him anxiously and put the knife down.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." She said biting her lip. Sam snorted.

"No-ones spoken to him like that in a while. I'm glad you did. I guess my brother is a dick sometimes." She stepped closer. They were not stopping just because Dean had the nerve to interrupt. He stared at the floor then looked at her anxiously.

"I get if..." She broke in, putting a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said, challenging him with her eyes. He smiled, pulling her to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam swept her off her feet and deposited her on the bed under him. One leg pressed up against her centre and she ground her hips up against him. He kissed her lips like they were oxygen and he was drowning. She felt him harden against her, and one of her hands grasped at his hair, the other wrapped around his arm, his bicep tensing. She bit his lip hard. He gasped and started trailing open mouth kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Oh lord. She moaned as he moved lower, kissing her nipple over her bra. A hand slipped behind her back and suddenly her bra was on the floor and he was laving one nipple with his mouth, stroking the other with his hand. She was breathless and panting. He switched breasts, kissing and sucking before giving it a gentle nip. She moaned and thrust up against him. Fuck he was good.

He groaned and planted a kiss on her stomach before kneeling. Strong hands tugged off her jeans. His hands stroked her calves, and he looked up at her from between her knees, an easy grin on her face. She panted at the sight of him there. He kissed inside her knee, then bit it. A shiver of need shock through her. He alternatively kissed and licked up her thigh, and she mewled with each caress of his lips. He stopped just short of her panties, his hot breath over her core making her squirm. He kissed her once over her panties then moved back down to lavish his attention upon her other leg and she moaned from a mixture of disappointment and pleasure. He took his time making his way up and Grace thought she might explode. He nipped inside her thigh and she cried out. She needed him.

"Sam. Please." He slid her panties off, and licked her once, one hand holding her hips down as she bucked off the bed. One finger slid inside her and she almost came undone right then.

He licked her again and then sucked on her clit as he continued his invasion with his fingers. A second joined the first and he pumped them into her as Grace moaned his name again and again. She shivered and tightened against him as he stroked her inside and out. The pad of his thumb brushed over her nub and she clenched her hands into the sheets. His fingers curled inside her hitting her sensitive spot and he sucked down hard on her clit. Grace came apart crying his name, wetness flooding his fingers. He licked her slowly as she convulsed against him, drawing out the sensation. He continued through the aftershocks and she sighed with pleasure.

A whimper escaped her mouth as he drew his fingers out and she opened her eyes to see him lick her off his fingers.

"Oh fuck." She said. She sat up and put a hand behind his neck, pulling his lips to hers.

"I want you inside me right now." She murmured, reaching down to stroke his member through his jeans. Sam pushed her down to the bed and she knotted her legs around his waist, centring him against her. He thrust up against her and she groaned. He undid the buttons of his jeans pulled them off him. He kissed her, crushing her lips with his and she could feel his hard length against her. She took him in her hand and stroked and he groaned as he rocked into her palm. He grabbed a condom from his jean pocket and rolled it on, before slamming into her. Shit. He felt so good. He didn't move for a moment as she adjusted to his length, her wetness clenching around him. He hissed.

"Christ you're so tight."

Grace was burning with lust. She needed him to move. Sam rolled his hips and she moaned as he hit her sensitive spot. She started running her hands up and down his back, enticing him to move again. He grabbed them both with one of his hands and pinned them to the bed above her head. A shudder passed through her as he took control. Oh god. This was a completely different side to him, one she had only glimpsed. He started moving to a painfully slow rhythm, hitting her sweet spot with each thrust. He panted and kissed the side of her neck and she moaned at each touch of his lips. Grace tried to move her hands to touch him but couldn't break free. Her predicament, and the feel of his muscled body moving against her made her burn again with torturous need.

"Oh god Sam. Please. Faster." She begged. His eyes burnt into her and she gasped as he sped up. He relinquished his grip on her hands and gently stroked her. She convulsed around him as his movements became erratic. Grace whimpered against his mouth. A cry tore through her as she came, bringing him with her. Sam moaned her name into her ear.

She panted, speechless. He rolled off her softly, and left her side for a moment to deal with the condom. She grinned up at him, feasting herself on the sight of his lithe body. He was gorgeous. She was ruined.

"Hey you." He said, curling her into him.

"Hey." She said, practically purring with contentment. She could feel sleep descending already. He smiled into her hair, wrapping an arm around her.

"Night." He said.

"Night Sam." She replied.


End file.
